ichigo's dream
by maciahanderson20
Summary: ichigo keeps have a dream about very important women it a harem and not complet yet so only two right now
1. chapter 1

this is a fan made bleach story and first one to.

it was a quiet night in the kurosaki houes but a if you see in ichigo

kurosaki room you can see he's twistingand turning around in his

bed But if you listen you can hear speek name's. rukia, uhonana, soifon, yoruichi, momo, rangiku, nemu, nel, halibel,. Right after he said those names he woke up. that dream again i keep having that same dream over and over. And it not just them i see in my dream. so after ichigo got up he went to take a cold shower to cool down

after taking of his cloths he got in the shower. Men what do i do if this go's on im never going to get any sleep at all. as ichigo though about it he was being watch by the soul society, vizard, and Arrancar but they all female anime they heard every thing ichigo just said and now the all in intend to make him all there's

what is instor for are yunng hero .


	2. 2

Ichigo Dream

after ichigo got out of the shower he went back to his room but to see rukia awake and on his bed. rukia what are you doing on my bed just seeing why you can't sleep

ichigo well thanks for worrying rukai about me but you worrying about your self. Really ichigo are you shore your okay yeah am fine if so why did you wake up in a cold

sweat huh. at moment when rukia ask that question ichigo know that he couldn't tell her about his dream so though up a good answer for her question. i just had a

bad dream that's all okay don't tell me ichigo bou if you won't to talk am right here. As rukia said that she started to walk to her bed in the closet thanks rukia

no problem rukia said before she went back to sleep ichigo let out a sigh and got in his bed went to sleep have a nothing dream about rukia and the others. but willy ichigo sleeping rukia is awake and thinking

about what could have ichigo ben dreaming about but she just Decided to go back to sleep and ask ichigo in the

morning. When the sun hit ichigos face he cluch his eyes and got up and set on the side of his bed and set there looking like

he didn't git any sleep at all. i just couldn't stop dreaming about them at all no matter what ichigo thoughts was

cut of when heard rukia. hey ichigo you look like crap rukia said i know rukia i

couldn't get any sleep at all last night really so now are you going to tell me what wolk you up huh.

Yeah ichigo said with a sigh so ichigo are you going to tell about that dream you had no rukia I not telling you about rukia why said rukia because rukia it's something

I just can't talk about okay rukia. fine I won't keep asking okay ichigo thank you no problem now let's get to school okay.

end

so this is chapter two and can you please tell how it is and I'll be starting a poll for more to be add girls to the story ichigo Herman and chapter's Will got longer each time.


	3. 3

I don't own any of the characters or the series. oh yeah this is ichigo when he lost his powers and the soul society they by his side instead left him alone.

ichigo's dream

ichigo and rukia just arrived at school and as they were walking though Holloway they ran into Chad and said hi. hey Chad house it going not bad how bout you good

so what are next class anyway math okay thanks see you in class said yeah you to said chad as he walked away from them. why they were walking rukia look at ichigo

still wondering what kind of dream that could have woke up last night not saying ichigo doesn't have fears but has fought hollows,went to hell, went toow to toow

with aizen, it just surprising to see wake up in a cold sweat from a bad dream like that well what ever that dream was it she

would find out even made here a little more ciruse when he said her name in his sleep but to find out she will need some help from some friends from soul society.

( skip to were there out of school) ichigo and rukia on there way home. rukia just ask what you what to ask ichigo said okay

ichigo what di... rukia was cut of when here soul went of she look at open phone screen and saw a order to come back to soul society what is a order for me to come to soul society rukia said oh okay I

see you when you get back then yeah okay bye rukia said as she ran of to hat and clogs shop. ichigo couldn't help but to admire rukia with her short black hair, skinny and slender body ichigo started to

shake his head to get those kind of thoughts out of his head so he just walk back home and when he got home he said hi to his sister and ate dinner then went to

his room to take a nap soo he fell asleep to and had the dream again but this time he saw female members of shinji's gang

which is hiyori, lisa, and mashiro, and they said ichigo's name same time after that ichigo woke up all men when is this going to stop ichigo ask himself but knowing that was no answer that question so he went back to sleep

end

so here is the pool

nel

yoshi

rangiku

Jackie

fem Byakuya

fem Grimmjow

fem Toshiro

fem sajin


	4. chater 4 ichigo's new form

I don't own any of the characters used in this anime or the anime itself so please don't sue me

the next morning Ichigo woke up from his sleep if you can even call it sleeping what he really did was stay up all night

because every time he would go to sleep he would keep having those weird dreams and they would keep him up.

"so he saw no point in trying to go back to sleep it's not like he didn't

enjoy the dreams it's just that he just wanted to know why they keep happening.

but before he could keep thinking about why this is happening to him his father decides to come crashing through the window.

"good morning Ichigo Isshin Kurosaki said as he came flying in Ichigo's room but thanks to Ichigo's training in Soul Society he was able to Dodge this really easily

he grabs his father by the face and Bashes his head against the wall. why the hell are you crashing in my window like a madman wow son you got a lot stronger. there may be not much to teach you anymore.

what

a tick mark appeared on Ichigo's head get out of my room Ichigo said then he opened his door and throw his father down the stairs.

Ichigo sighed with frustration this happens every day what is wrong with my dad it's like it's his job to drive me crazy well at least I have a weekend off from school and there are no Hallows around well I might as well go to the store Ichigo said.

Then he got dressed wearing his usual white T-shirt and blue jean pants with white sneakers going down the stairs saying good morning to her sisters.

"Good morning Ichigo Yuzu said hey Ichigo how did you sleep last night not all that good really was it a nightmare Ichigo said Karin from the living nothing like that I just had a lot my mind that all Ichigo said with a blush on his face.

well, am heading out bye.

Time Skip

It was 7 p.m. Ichigo was on his way home until he felt a huge amount of spiritual pressure from the shrine on the mounted.

What this spiritual pressure is on a whole nother level then any other Hollow could it be one of the Aizen's experiments it has to be no normal Hollow has this much spiritual pressure alright let's go Ichigo said as he took out his combat pass and place it on his chest knocking out his soul form Ichigo jumped in the air flying off to the direction of the hollow

Time Skip

The area where the hollow was a clear Greenfield Ichigo just got there and he saw the hollow about to go a

another Rampage judging what he seeing so far it hasn't hurt any innocent

people okay ugly come at me Ichigo said drawing His zanpakuto taking notice of Ichigo the hollow starts to charge at him with Incredible speed but nothing too fast for Ichigo Ichigo moves to the side and then delivers a fast swing of his sword write down on the hollows arm cutting it in half the Hallow screams in agony and then he then he charges up a huge blast of energy then releases it at Ichigo using his sword Ichigo blocks it but Ichigo was Blast Away a few feet away from the hollow and was surprised how much power it had attack had.

Okay that's settled this is one of Aizen experiments because this power makes no sense and the fact that he's just getting stronger I might have to hit them with everything I got I didn't want to have to use it but Rukia isn't here and no one else is around to see it so I guess I'm good okay then let's do this Ichigo said grabbing zangetsu with one hand holding his other hand on the brunt of the blade.

Roar and cut Shiro in a huge flash of black and red Spirit energy Ichigo's appearance changed now you can see him with a new face mask covering the lower half of his face only showing his eyes and orange hair with a black trench coat and white undershirt and white shoulder pads with white armbands with spikes on them.

on his ankles and knees are white ankle bands and knee pads with spikes coming out of them and his sword is completely changed into more of a claymore then what did it look like before.

Ichigo raised to sword in the air and delivered a mighty slash cutting the hollow in half making it evaporate Into Thin Air Ichigo reverting back to his normal huh huh huh man form takes a lot out of me I didn't expect that well Shiro did say once I use it and I release it I would be tired but I was only in it for a few minutes I didn't think I would be this tired well I should probably go get my body and head back home to get some rest even if I get some anyway.

end


End file.
